warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leopardstar
Style Concerns * Firestar's Quest needs to be added to Livebooks She wasn't there, to the best of my knowledge. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 19:08, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * History needs to be completed * Categories are needed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 19:08, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Categories should be ordered in chronological book order [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 19:08, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Mate needs to be referenced Leopardstar in love?! Leopardstar was in love with Tigerstar?! Could somebody give me a link to that chat please?--Nightfall101 02:28, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't have a link to the real chat, but I have a link to where some nice person posted it on deviantART (I'm pretty sure it's legit because it says things that people who saw the real chat said) here. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 22:31, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! But I had to look to find it, and there were some pretty major spoilers in there...--Nightfall101 02:41, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Here is the link http://wandsandworlds.com/community/ErinHunter6-chat The question is near the bottom; CTRL + F: 'but also in love'. --Russetstripe 06:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else notice ha a resemblance between Mothwing and Leopardstar? i wonder if she might have been their mother and given them to sasha and kind of set it up so that sasha could say that they were her kits when really they were leopardstar and tigerstar's kits that she had to keep secret or maybe mothwing is only leopardstar's kit and sasha had hawkfrost and tadpole and they were born around the same time. so leopardstar could have set it up with sasha to take mothwing and give them to riverclan? i don't know but i am sort of suspicious because they are both dappled golden she-cats with amber eyes. what do you think? Not a chance.-- Dragonfrost 20:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree. The thought that Mothwing and Hawkfrost are Leopardstar's kits is STUPID!!!! PLUS: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!!!!! LEOPARDSTAR HAS ''GREEN ''EYES O.K GREEN!!!!!!!! =^-^= 8:18 4-28-10 is it possible? is it possible that tigerstar could have mated with both Sasha AND Leopardstar? because i don't notice ANY resemblance between Sasha and Mothwing but i do notice some with Sasha and Hawkfrost. i think that there is a possibility that Mothwing is actually Leopardstar's kit that she gave to Sasha when Sasha had Hawkfrost and Tadpole. i am sure that they would have met if Sasha was with Tigerstar when Tigerclan was started. so there is a 50% chance that Mothwing is Leopardsar's kit because there is a high chance that Leopardstar and Tigerstar were mates, why else would Tigerclan have been started? why else would have Leopardstar have let Stonefur be killed? these are good questions, no? That's not even possible. Mothwing was born before Sasha even met Leopardstar. Read the last book in the Tigerstar and Sasha trilogy.--Dragonfrost 01:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) That's an interesting theory. I'm sure it's possible Tigerstar could have mated with them both (after all, I believe he mated with Sasha when he was technically still mates with Goldenflower.) So, yes, I guess it could be possible. --Russetstripe 00:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I think that's mouse-brained!!! Leopardstar wasn't there when Mothwing was born! Plus: Leopardstar said why she joined TigerClan: it sounded like a good idea! Mothwing and Sasha have a resemblence: There both tabby, light brown/tan color!!! Plus AGAIN: HOW could Mothwing be Leopardstar's kit if Leopardstar wasn't there when she was born. AND Leopardstar didn't ''let Stonefur get killed. She would have stopped Blackfoot and Darkstripe, but she thought of what Tigerstar would do if she spoke against it! Leopardstar had no choice!!! READ MORE CAREFULLY!!! =^-^= 8:20 p.m 4-29-10 well i guess we'll figure it out when leopardstar dies in the next book that sucks because i think she is the best of the leaders because she is wise and strong but not ruthless like blackstar. Oh, and, Leopardstar is not a coward. If she spoke she probably would have been killed Alright, this dissucion is OVER. There's absoluty NO way in the world that Mothwing could be Leopardstar's kit. The only reason Leopardstar didn't speak up about her deputy being killed is beause that coward was afriad to loose the respect of her Clanmates. (She's nothing but a spinless coward.) Mothwing got her amber eyes from Tigerstar. Also, to the people saying that Leopardstar is the best leader ever, the Talk Pages are not for peoples opinions about cats. They are meant to dissucss how the article can be improved. If you really want to talk about that, it's welcome on the fourms. --Dragonfrost 15:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) To the person who typed that very rude "WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!": Caps lock rape! Caps lock rape! Oh, and Leopardstar is a huge coward. Yeah, she might have been killed if she spoke out. But remeber the first rule of the Warrior Code: You must defend your clan, even with your life. Leopard-snot's clan was being destroyed. And she was ready to sit around and let 3 of her Clanmates be killed. Yeah, real brave and noble cat.-- Dragonfrost not logged in Leopardstar isn't a coward. Plus, if you hate Leopardstar, why are you on this disscusion page? P.S, "Leopard-snot" WHY?!?!?!? and what 3 clanmates? and yeah, maybe it was against the warrior code, But, if she was killed right after her deputy, that Would Destroy RiverClan because they wouldn't have a deputy Or Leader. Leopardstar was just being logical about it, even though her deputies death would have peirced her heart. And Yeah, sometimes Leopardstar dosn't make the right decisions, that dosn't mean that she's a cowardAnd Now This Disscuscion is Over (sorry for the caps. I like it because it helps me make My Piont on things) =^-^= 10:05 5 - 9 - 10 Don't use caps, just use italics. I think we can establish that Leopardstar didn't exactly make all the right choices, (i.e, allowing Stonefur to be murdered right infront of her) but this discussion should be over and continued on the forums. You can say she isn't a coward all you want there, but this isn't the place to discuss it. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 15:09, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Dead appearances An IP just edited her dead appearances to include Fading Echoes. We have no way of knowing that she actually appears as a StarClan cat, since that never happened in the Browse Inside. The Dead appearances section lists a cat's appearances as a warrior of StarClan, not the book in which he/she died. *catches breath* Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 00:30, March 13, 2010 (UTC) It has been revealed she will die then but we won't post spoilers. But, should she be posted dead for then because the chat revealed she would die in that book?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I think that instead of RiverClan in CURRENT, it should say StarClan because she's dead now. RiverClan should be included in PAST =^-^= 8:25 4-29-10 We've agreed that StarClan/Dark Forest is not an affiliation. RiverClan is her current affiliation. Also, to Artimas, it doesn't count as a dead appearance unless she appears as an actual StarClan cat. She didn't. End of discussion. Eyes It says in Rising Storm she has emerald green eyes. The rain breaths "I'm not laughing at you. I just think we'd look stupid with wings." 10:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Typo. She has amber eyes. The writers always make little slip-ups like that.-- Dragonfrost 20:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) No, Leopardstar has green eyes because, in Rising Storm she is described with green eyes, in her picture on the front cover of Code of the Clans ''Leopardstar has green eyes and if you still think she has green eyes, you might want to think about it: she is ''always ''described with green eyes and there are ''pictures ''of her with green eyes. The only reason that ''I ''can think of that would make you think she had amber eyes would be her picture in ''Cats of the Clans ''but that is the only time that I could remember her being seen with amber eyes. She has green eyes O.K! =^-^= 4 - 4:38 p.m, 28 - 10 No, her eyes are ''amber. She's been discibed with amber eyes several times. The only times she's ever been discribed with green eyes is once in Rising Storm. Also, the pictures in Code of the Clans and Cats of the Clans are NOT a good reference. To be honest, I highly doubt the person who does the picures even reads the books. So yeah, her eyes are amber. Case closed. --Dragonfrost 14:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Leopardstar has ''green ''eyes O.K. Leopardstar is described with green eyes more than amber. There are more pictures and descriptions of her with green eyes. So yeah, HER EYES ARE GREEN O.K!!!!!!!!! 5 - 3 - 10 =^-^= Please watch the caps, some people see it as shouting. As for the eyes, the pictures aren't good references, like Dragonfrost said, because the artist doesn't always color them right. I personally would go with a book reference. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 21:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I like the caps because it makes my point stand out more. I always picture Leopardstar with green eyes and always will. I didn't use the caps to shout. =^-^= 10:09 5 - 9 - 10 Guys please calm down. Blackclaw is right about the picutres not being a good reference, and there are hundreds of mistakes in the warriors series where eye color is concerned. Personally, I've always pictured her with green eyes, not amber. Somewhere in Rising Storm, (can't find it at the moment) it quotes "Leopardfur's eyes sparked like emerald fire." Or something like that at least. But here in "A Dangerous Path" it says, The RiverClan deputy hadn't shifted her amber gaze from him. - Page 13. Her eyes have been mentioned to be amber more than green; so I think that's why we've gone with amber.[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:59, May 4, 2 i think she has amber eyes, because in Fading Echoes, on pg.30 it says," courage and stubborness flashining in Leopardstar's amber gaze"Juniperberry86 00:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's right. And on "Code of the Clans", she has amber eyes; not green. She is also seen with amber eyes in "Cats of the Clans". To see the cover of Code of the Clans, go here. She can be seen at the back, behind Tallstar [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 15:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The Erins make a ton of mistakes like this. The wiki's official position is that she has amber eyes. She appeared with green eyes several times, but we are going to list her as having amber eyes. Ravenflight 15:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC)